Our Deal
by shouldabeenblonde
Summary: 1950s. The Wolves and the Bloodsuckers are rival gangs terrizing La Push and Forks with petty crimes. The Wolves' leader Jacob Black is infatuated with Leah Clearwater, how long will she be able to resist him? Especially once they make their deal.


A/N: My mind has been overflowing with new ideas so I'm trying to get those out of the way so I can go back to posting my stories that are already underway. So this story will be fairly short. I was inspired by the band Best Coast and their 50s'ish sound, Grease, Hairspray, Bye Bye Birdie and West Side Story. Late night ice cream, weird dreams, a movie marathon with friends, and this story was born. Voila. Btw, I don't condone drinking and driving or underage drinking, but this is the 50s. Kids totally acted like that back then. Well at least they did in the movies.

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, Grease, Hairspray, or West Side Story. There I think that's all of them. Whatever, just don't sue. "Our Deal" lyrics belong to Best Coast.

Chapter 1

Leah POV

I twirled around in my brand new poodle skirt, letting it flow out around me and swirl around my legs as the girls did their makeup and pulled their rollers out. I was so excited I had gotten ready at my house and came already dressed to Claire's. The homecoming dance was a huge deal at La Push high. All the girls showed up looking their best and the boys dressed to impress . . . for once. I was so excited I could die.

"Leah, stop spinning around or you'll ruin your hair," Emily fussed, as she ran over to pat my curls back into place. She looked absolutely beautiful in her powder blue skirt with a white blouse and Peter Pan collar. I always ended up looking wild by the end of these dance but somehow, Emily always stayed immaculate.

"Stop that," I said, as I playfully swatted her hand away. "Tonight I look perfect, no amount of spinning around is going to stop that. I used a whole can of hairspray earlier," I say, laughing as I pull her arms and make her spin in circles with me. "Lord, Leah. Stop," Emily says, once I let her go, not at all amused.

It's true though. I'm usually not a vain girl, but tonight I feel pretty. I push my way between Claire and Kim, who were hogging the mirror, and smile at my reflection. My hazel eyes shine brightly from happiness, my skin rosy and my smile beatific, bright with red lipstick. I grab the tube on the vanity in front of me and slather more on.

"Leah, isn't that enough," Claire asks, from beside me as I lean forward and pretend to kiss her on the cheek and leave a big lip print. She squeals and runs away before I can get her though, laughing all the way. "I look marvelous," I say, as I turn to the mirror again and smack my lips at my reflection.

"She just wants to get Jacob Black's attention," Kim says, snidely before I turn around and frown at her. "That's not funny," I answer as the other girls laugh. I stride over to the bed, my good mood quickly fading and pull on my button down sweater. I flop backwards on the bed and let my arms hang over the sides of Claire's narrow bed, as I contemplate the ceiling.

"You don't really think he'll be there, do you," I ask, hoping they'll answer in the negative. "Leah, don't worry. There's no way he'd show up. The wolves don't really go to dances," Emily says soothingly, as she shoves me over to grab her sweater from underneath me. I flip over and rest my head on my arms, as I kick my legs back and forth. "But he showed up at last year's prom," I respond.

"Well, Leah, that's prom. Everyone goes to the prom," Claire says matter of factly, as she hops up and down, trying to slide her heels on. Kim snorts as she stares at me through her reflection in the mirror and spreads my red lipstick on. "Ha, I bet he tries to cut in on a dance with you again, Lee," She snickers.

"Kim! That wasn't funny. I don't know what I would have done if that happened to me. He was so loud about it," Claire calls out. Emily quickly shakes her head in agreement, as she slips on her heels, a lot more lady like than Claire did, I might add. "I still can't believe he hit Paul when he kept dancing with you. I mean, what was the poor boy supposed to do? You refused Jacob and then he wouldn't leave," Emily adds.

"I think Leah liked the attention," Kim says, as she strides to the door. "I think you should shut your fat mouth," I mumble to myself as Emily and Clair jump to my defense. "What's that, Leah? I thought I heard you say something," Kim calls out, snidely.

"Oh, I only asked if maybe you should borrow one of Claire's mom's sweaters and not Claire's. It looks a little too snug," I say innocently as possible, as I bend down to slip on my shoes. The room grows quiet as everyone assesses Kim's shrunken sweater. It is indeed too tight, the pearl buttons look like their holding on for dear life.

Kim finally breaks the silence, sounding a lot less high and mighty as she asks Claire if she thinks her mom will mind. "No, of course she won't Kim. Go wait out in the living room and I'll meet you there in a minute so we can go ask her," Claire says, nicely. I play with the buckle of my shoe and try my hardest to hide my sly smile.

Kim leaves the room and the two remaining girls turn on me immediately. "Leah, how could you," Emily cries out as Claire seconds her. "You know, there's a mean streak about you, Leah Clearwater. That's probably why you don't have a date to the dance tonight," Claire reasons.

"Oh, really. I thought it was because big bad Jacob Black scared all the potential dates off," I say, laughing, kicking my legs back and forth on the edge of the bed, not giving a damn about my reprimand. "Now that I think about it, that may be why he likes you so much. You two are cut from the same cloth," Claire lectures, before storming out of her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh, don't listen to her Leah. We all know Jacob is the reason you didn't get asked. He threatens any boy who comes near you, except Seth. You're the prettiest girl in school, that's why he likes you. You're not mean, you just need to watch what you say some times," Emily soothes, as she sits on the bed beside me and plays in my bouncy curls resting on my shoulders.

"I know," I sigh. "You know what I think," Emily says as she leans forwards and turns to face me. She slaps her hand on the comforter to get me to turn to face her and I quickly do, her good mood infectious. "I think Kim is jealous. I saw how she was taunting you about Jacob. I think maybe she likes him," She says, throwing her hands up to her face, as if her words were too scandalous to believe. I try not to chuckle. I had already figured that out myself, ages ago.

"Of course, she does Emily. Jacob is very good looking, the most good looking boy in school. Plus, he's dangerous. He has that whole rebel without a cause thing going on," I answer as I jump off the bed and head towards the door.

"Oh my gosh, Leah! Do you like him too," Emily screeches at me. My hand stills on the doorknob and I turn around, quickly, to silence her. I'm surprised no one came running in here to see what she was screaming about. She was way too loud.

"No, of course I don't like him," I say, turning to face her. I could feel my cheeks burning bright. I can't believe she asked me that. Emily jumps off the bed and rushes towards me. "Good, Leah. Because you can't. He is bad news. Did you hear about what the wolves did the other night? They broke into Forks high school and wrote graffiti all over their entire gym. You know, their homecoming dance was supposed to be tonight too. Well, now because of them they had to cancel it," Emily says, urgently as she grabs hold of my hands and clutches them tightly.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and settle on just gently pulling my hands away from my cousin. "Is that all," I ask, as I turn for the door again. She turns me back around with a strength I didn't know she possessed and shook me, hard. "No, that's not all. I heard they broke some of the windows at the Cullen house. So now the bloodsuckers are definitely going to retaliate. I don't want you to get in the middle of that," She says, pulling me into a hug.

Now I don't even try to stop my eyes from rolling. It's impossible, no matter how hard I try they roll anyway. She worries way too much. "Emily!," I shout, as I yank myself away from her. "I don't like him, okay. You have nothing to worry about. I most definitely plan on staying away from Jacob Black," I say, solemnly.

She lets out a deep breath before taking a much needed step back. "Promise," She demands, as she narrows her eyes at me. I sigh and roll my eyes once more. "Fine, promise," I answer. "No matter how good he looks, you have to stay away, Leah. Even if he winks at you, you can't give in," She says, almost going into hysterics again.

I can't help the smile that lights up my face as I stare at her, as if she's missing something. She finally notices my expression and asks, "What?" "So, even if he winks, huh? Have you noticed them too," I ask, and she immediately starts to giggle uncontrollably.

"I damn near fainted the first time he winked at me. I was at my locker, waiting for Sam, and he strolled by with his usual followers flanking him, combing his hair back. I couldn't help but to notice him, but then he saw me looking. I got nervous and tried to look away but he caught my eye and I just couldn't Lee. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. And then he smiled, this cocky little smirk and he, he, he winked at me," She gushes and I can't help but to laugh.

"Wow, Em, and you were begging me not to get involved with him. It sounds like if he winked at you and asked if you wanted to go for a ride on his motorcycle, you would hop right on," I snicker at her as I open the door.

"Oh, God. His bike! I forgot how amazing he looks on his bike. Leah, I'm serious. Promise me! No matter the temptation, promise me you won't fall for the drop dead gorgeous dirt bag. Promise," Emily screeches at me, clawing at my sweater as we walk into the living room and see Kim, Claire, and Emily's dates waiting for them. I try not to burst out laughing at their expression, but once again my body doesn't cooperate with me. I laugh great, big, completely unladylike guffaws once I see Emily's eyes bug out when she sees Sam there.

"What were you two lovely ladies talking about," Sam asks curiously, as he walks over and pins Emily's corsage on her sweater. I see his hand graze her breast and I roll my eyes at the two of them. He's lucky we didn't all meet at Emily's house or her dad would have had a fit.

"Oh, nothing Sam. Just a rebel without a cause," I say, slyly sending Emily a side glance. She laughs and we all head to the car. We take Sam's convertible and decide to leave the top down. The car is so crowded Kim has to sit on Jared's lap and Claire in Quil's with me squished in the middle. Sam pulls off too fast, all the girls squealing and laughing loudly as we whiz down the street.

Sam pulls into an dead end street a safe distance away from Claire's and pulls a bottle of whiskey from under the seat. Emily sends him a disapproving look but I'm the first to reach for the bottle once he opens it. "Leah," She says, sternly as she turns around to face me from the front seat. I ignore her, and guzzle the drink down as the boys cheer me on.

"Leah!," she shouts some more, and then reaches over the seat and tries to pry the bottle from my hands. I struggle with her but she finally gets the upper hand. The liquor splashes down my chin and I have to take off my sweater and unbutton the first three buttons on my blouse to keep the white shirt from staining.

"Now it's a party," Jared calls out, as my cleavage comes into sight. Kim quickly slaps him upside the head. He doesn't seem disturbed. I still catch him sneaking a few peeks here and there. "Leah, you look positively indecent," Emily cries once she gets a good look at my shirt. "And whose fault is that," I ask, as I pass the bottle to Clair and Quil. "Sam's," Emily says, as she turns to glare at him.

Sam quickly grabs the bottle out of Claire's hand, knowing he'd need a swig or two before the lecture Emily was about to give him. The bottle goes around several times until we were all feeling pretty good. Even Emily had caved.

Sam pulled the car back out slowly, getting used to the effects of the drink. Kim and I screamed as he picked up speed, letting our arms and hair fly out behind us in the cold night air as Jared took turns tickling us and telling us to get down. Quil and Claire were too busy trying to swallow each other's tongues to notice the rest of us.

I sat back down and let Jared and Kim have some alone time on the trunk. I let my head lie back and watched the passing stars all the way to the school. We finally pulled into the parking lot and everyone climbed out of the car, except for Emily and Sam. Apparently, Emily got a little frisky when she drank. I watched, stunned and wobbly from beside the car, as my favorite cousin attacked Sam's neck with her tongue and ran her hands up and down his muscular chest. It was hard to believe this was the same girl who gave Sam such a mean look for grazing her breast earlier.

Sam urged us along and said they'd be in soon, so Claire, Kim and I linked arms as we sauntered to the gym with our skirts swaying. The boys followed us, whispering back and forth amongst themselves. I figured they were imagining what our butts looked like underneath all this fabric.

We gave our tickets and wondered inside the packed gym and surveyed the room. The gym had been transformed with a new stage, white and blue decorations everywhere, and a live band. The dance floor was packed. Couples twirled and spun each other around, doing lively dances and just having a good time.

It was then that I started to feel awkward for not having a date. Kim and Claire kept me company as long as they could but I didn't want to keep them from their men. After I pushed they ran off to dance with their dates and I wondered off to get some punch. A couple of boys I knew from being on the football team with my brother Seth were manning the punch bowl.

"Hey, Brady. Colin," I greeted them as I approached the table. "Hey Leah," the twins called out in unison. Brady filled me up a cup of the red punch and Colin handed me a cookie on a napkin. "On the house," he smiled as he handed it to me and I smiled back, pleased. "You look very pretty tonight," Brady complimented. I thanked him and asked why they were stuck handing out punch and cookies instead of being with their dates.

"We got caught putting itching powder in the junior varsity team's jockstraps. They had washed our team's white pants with red shirts last week so this was just payback but coach wasn't amused," Colin answered with a bright smile. I chuckled at the two boys' antics and began to walk away when Brady called me back.

"By the way, Leah, the punch is spiked. So be careful," he warned, while Colin looked around to make sure no adults heard him. "Really," I asked. "Yep, two drinks and you're done," Brady responded, obviously proud of himself. I took a sip of my drink and could clearly taste the liquor. Why the coach thought it would be a good idea to leave those two, unsupervised, in charge of the snacks was beyond me. I left, after promising to save them both dances, and then made my way to the other wallflowers.

Never did I think that I, Leah Clearwater, would be stuck without a date at homecoming. Damn Jacob Black. It was unladylike to curse but here in my head, alone at a dance, I could curse all I wanted. Damn, damn, damn. Fuck him. Oh. That was a little harsh. No more of that punch for me.

I swayed back and forth, letting the alcohol and music move me. I stared at the couples on the dance floor for a while until I saw my older brother Seth and his date. Seth caught my eye and waved as he spun her around, showing off his horrible moves. I laughed, entertained by his antics even though his date wasn't. After a few vigorous twirls she shoved Seth away, threw her hand over her mouth, and ran from the room. I guess she had more than two cups of that punch.

Seth ran after her while a teacher chased after the both of them. I closed my eyes and let the music take over again. The soothing, upbeat tempo put a smile on my face and I knew that my rhythmic hips would have either a chaperone or a boy over asking me to dance in no time. Either way, I wouldn't be bored anymore.

"May I have this dance," I heard on cue. I let my smile widen, ready to show off my red lipstick when I opened my eyes and saw who it was. Jacob Black. The smile slid right off my face. He was leaning against the wall beside me, his head resting against his arm he had above my head, boxing me in.

I stared up at him, trying not to become transfixed by his smile and striking features. He smirked down at me, before shifting his weight on his straight leg and leaving the other one bent so he was closer to my height. I was a tall girl but even with him slouching he towered over me. He smelled like grease and some kind of cologne. The odd combination was strangely enrapturing.

"I said, do you want to dance," he said cockily, through his smirk before pulling his ever present comb out of his back pocket and combing his hair back on both sides, expect for the unruly curl that constantly came loose and rested on his forehead. I wanted desperately to reach up and push the curl backwards.

"No," I said, coming to my senses and looking away. His deep brown eyes were mesmerizing, if I stared in them any longer I probably would have said yes. "Oh, don't be like that, Baby doll. You know you want to," He said, moving so that he was directly in my line of vision again. "No, I don't. I want you to just give up and leave me alone," I answer angrily, swaying again from the liquor as I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"I'm not so bad. I think you'd miss me if I went away, wouldn't you, Clearwater," He said, smirking, as he lifted my chin to look him in the eye. I jerked my head away from his grasp. "No, I wouldn't." I say, in a childish voice. He laughs, wholeheartedly, and responds, "Yes, you would," in the same childish tone.

He takes a step towards me and I take a step back, not realizing that that's what he wanted. My back is against the wall, blocked by his tall, powerful body as he pins me between his two massive arms. His leather jacket fits like a second skin, stretching to accommodate his muscles. I gulp audibly as the fabric groans from the effort to hold him in.

"You want to know what I think," He asks, seductively as he bends down to whisper in my ear. I fight the shiver that wants to escape at his breath on my neck. "No," I snarl, trying to act as if I'm not flustered. But he's not fooled. "I think you like me too," He continues, his lips so close I feel them graze my earlobe. The shiver cannot be contained this time and he laughs at my body's reaction to him.

"Get the hell away from my sister, Black," I hear Seth call out from over Jacob's shoulder. I instantly give a sigh of relief. Saved by the quarterback. "She's fine, Seth, calm down," Jacob says, as he turns around to face my brother with his hands raised innocently. I dart forward and hide behind Seth's back, happy to be away from the "temptation" as Emily likes to call him.

"I didn't even touch her. Did I, Leah? Tell him, did I touch you," Jacob says, enticingly as he stares deep into my eyes over Seth's shoulder. I gulp again, once again rattled by his words and my body's reaction to them. I promised. I promised Emily. I must not give into temptation, no matter how good he looks when he smirks.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone," Seth says, sounding madder than I've ever heard him. "I will . . . when she wants me to," Jacob quips, his smirk steadily growing, never taking his eyes off me. "I do. Go away," I shout a little too loudly, gaining the attention of everyone who wasn't already crowded around us. "Correction, I will when she means it," Jacob answers, not disturbed.

"God help me, Jacob, I will," Seth starts to threaten him, when Jacob cuts him off. "So when are you going to join the wolves? We could use a big guy like you," Jacob says, suddenly all business as he tries to recruit my brother to the gang he's in charge of. "Never. You're all just a bunch of trouble makers. La Push doesn't need any more of you guys running around," Seth snarls.

"See, that's where you're wrong. The bloodsuckers are growing, so we need to too. Gotta keep up with the times, Sethy boy. No girl wants to date athletes anymore. They all want bad boys now. Ain't that right, LeeLee," Jacob says, while reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his comb again. He combs his hair back, that perfect curl falling into his eyes, making more than a few girls crowded behind us let out longing sighs, proving his point.

"No," I say, weakly, surpassing my own sigh. "And don't call me that." I say, referring to the annoying pet name he came up with. He started calling me that months ago and it irritated me to no end. Mostly because I got butterflies every time he said it.

"Seth, think about my offer, alright. We really could use you. And Leah," He says, as he walks towards us. I take a few steps back, away from Seth's protective stance unknowingly and Jacob invades my personal space. His scent hits me hard and my legs buckle. He gazes into my eyes and for a moment everyone else disappears as we look into each other.

All I see is him, as the band plays in the background. "I wish you would tell me, how you really feel, but you'll never tell me, cause that's not our deal," the words say melodically, pulling me into the magic moment.

He leans forward and my eyes drift shut and my mouth opens involuntarily as the singer croons on. I expect to feel his lips on mine but instead I feel they on my neck. He presses down, in a soft peck, before trailing them upwards to my earlobe. "You owe me a dance," He whispers, before biting the fleshy part of my ear lightly and then quickly moving backwards.

I stumble forwards, not having realized I was holding onto him until it was too late. Emily must have been part of the crowd that stood around watching the encounter, because she runs out of nowhere and stops me from falling. It was hard though because she's just as clumsy as I am.

Jacob laughs as I recover and stare at him walking backwards. "Catch ya later, baby doll," he says in a deep, husky voice. I already felt like collapsing, but then he did it. He pulled out the big guns. He winked at me. In that moment, it was like the clouds parted and light from the heavens shone down upon him. Either that or Brady and Colin put some seriously strong alcohol in the punch.

I wasn't the only one affected by the wink. Several girls sighed, while others squealed. I was the picture of decorum, choosing to only exude a deep breath. Emily, on the other hand, fainted. Jacob just laughed as he strolled out of the gym, leaving girls swooning and sighing in his wake.

ANA: Okay, so this story is a little tongue in cheek. Girls in old movies are always fainting. In Bye Bye Birdie, the whole freaking town faints when this oldass Elvis wannabe sings. Gotta be sincere, indeed. (Inside joke, but seriously look up bye bye birdie if you haven't seen it. It's a classic, and the songs are great to sing when no one's around. Yeah, I said it. What? *bucks at all the haters*) I think it's become obvious that I write better late at night. Kind of like how peter on family guy could only play the piano when he was drunk. My stories are best when I'm stupid sleepy. I had planned on updating Tempting Fate tonight but I'm exhausted so it'll be up by tomorrow. Than Dreams of You and maybe another new idea or a one-shot. Idk. Then so on and so forth. Oh and if you like indie music, check out Best Coast. They have such a chill 50ish vibe, its brilliant. Each chapter from now on will feature one of their songs, so I guess this is my first story with a soundtrack. This A/N is getting kind of long so I'll stop here but I will say to bestest ffn friend ever (you know who you are awesome author friend o' mine) You asked if you should start a twitter account for ffn readers since you're A/N's get kind of long sometimes. Well, I def see where you're coming from. So since I forgot to mention it in my other pms, I'm mentioning it now before I forget. It think it's a great idea. I may start one too. Okay, enough rambling. I'm going to bed as soon as I'm able to pry my sweet ass off the computer chair. Note to self and other authors out there: do not, I repeat, do not work out and then type up two 4000+ word stories immediately afterwards. Your back, thighs, and ass will hate you. Hugs+Kisses

Lauren


End file.
